


Blood + Experiment + Paris

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [31]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), M/M, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Torment, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: To end the marvellous Whumptober month, I present to you this horrible blood soaked thing :) The prompt below. It's part of a far wider story (Assignment + Hospital + History), I'll incorporate this scene it very very soon (hopefully tomorrow). Mac faces a truly brutal time and he is very much alone, let me know what you think? ???No 31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTUREExperiment | Left for Dead
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Blood + Experiment + Paris

Mac fell to his knees with a smash trying with all his might to push Tristan’s taunts out of his head. But the monstrous thug followed him down, getting on his knees next to him; whispering 

_“They don’t want you, you’re a freak, you’re broken inside. You’ll die in this place, you’ll die alone, you’re all broken into bits, no one is coming for you. You’re nothing, you’re going to die in this place all alone.”_

Mac tried to move away from him even handcuffed and blindfolded to find some space that didn’t have Tristan in it, but he was dragged back into the centre of the room again and again by multiple sets of hands crushing his arms. Then the music started, loud industrial techno, being pumped into the room. Mac jerked his head back and forth to try and work out where the sound was coming from. It just made his head hurt and the pumping base beneath him was horrifying. The music got louder and louder and Tristan’s whispering got closer to his ears, so Mac could feel his breath on his neck. Then the punches to the ribs started; crack then came a phrase

_“They don’t want you, you’re a freak, you’re broken inside.”_

Another crack

_“You’ll die in this place”_

Crack

_“You’ll die alone, you’re all broken into bits.”_

The pain went on, it was nothing like Mac had ever had to cope with before. The noise, the blackness, the intensity of it all. Tristan had always been horrific, but this, this was something else. He wanted to kill him, rip him to pieces and watch him bleed to death on the floor. He felt multiple ribs break, someone smashed something into his leg. He cried out in agony, then suddenly he felt a right hook to the face. The force of the hit meant Mac hit the cold hard floor beneath him, Mac could feel blood welling up in his mouth, his whole face hurt, and he was scared that they might have broken his jaw. He just lay there bleeding.

Tristan stood over him, a crony on either side looking at the heap of broken bones and bruises. He hated Norris so much, he hated the way Severin was obsessed with him. He hated the way he wasn’t breakable, he hated the way how people seemed to be drawn to him, the patients, that doctor, wanting to protect this creature who was so weak, so pathetic. He wanted to break him, make him suffer, just for him, not out some doctor’s fascination; just to prove he could, prove that he was better than this broken madman bleeding at his feet. That was when he brought out a cattle prod and slammed it into Mac’s ribs. As the spikes of electricity sparked out Mac screamed again and tried to push himself away. One of Tristan’s men simply put their foot onto Mac's shoulder and he wast stuck. Tristan smiled at the heap and did it three more times for good measure. Mac screamed each time, his voice becoming. Then he pulled Mac up onto his knees again, dragging him up by his tangled hair

_“You know why I’m doing this Norris?”_

Mac just stayed silent; he didn’t have anything to say that could make this better. He was just waiting for the pain to stop or for it all to end, whatever came first

_“You know why? Because you needed to be broken, not broken the way Severin broke you, no no no, you think even after all that somehow, you’re better than this. I saw it when that pretty doctor favoured you and you rose to protect her. I saw it the first time I met you in Paris, do you remember that? I saw that arrogance in you, and I want to break it out, so this is my little experiment, to see how long it will take.”_

Mac flinched at the mention of Paris, the pain went through his head like a knife. He could see people, his friends waiting for him in the distance, voices in his ear, a rope ladder, people escaping out, he was doing something good, something important. But then Tristan smacked him in the face and the memory was gone and he was once again trapped on his side, he could feel the damaged ribs burning. After that Tristan started to kick him in the stomach, Mac coughed blood onto the floor, the mask came down from his eyes and he could just make out Tristan’s grinning face above him. Tristan suddenly registered Mac could suddenly see him and kicked him in the face. Then he knelt down and pushed the mask back over him with a mocking sound. 

Eventually Tristan and his cronies began to grow tired and stopped. There wasn’t much of Mac left at their feet. His white scrubs were covered in blood, there were bruises up and down his arms and across his collar bone. There was a nasty bruise forming on his cheek and a streak of blood coming from one on his eyes and his left leg was twisted. Through it all Mac had remained silent, he offered up a small prayer to anyone who was listening just to end it, to make it stop, to make all the suffering go away. He wanted the peace, he wanted the noise to stop, the vibrating techno, Tristan’s whine, the bruises, the blood, the aches, he just wanted all of it finish. As his tormenters backed off, Mac just lay there. He could feel the blood soaking into his hair. 


End file.
